csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate Alliance
The Corporate Alliance was one of the Republic's commerce guilds. It was the negotiating body for several of the galaxy's largest commercial firms. It was a silent supporter of Count Dooku and his Confederacy of Independent Systems. Members and consumers alike were encouraged to identify with the Alliance in a near-religious way. History , Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, and Denaria Kee]]During the last days of the Galactic Republic, the Corporate Alliance was represented in the Senate by Magistrate Passel Argente, the chairman of its largest member company, Lethe Merchandising. In 27 BBY, they were engaged in a mineral-rights dispute with the Brolfi on Barlok. Like its contemporaries, the Trade Federation and InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Corporate Alliance maintained its own security forces to defend its interests, and like the Trade Federation, it was ruled by a directorate. Originally, its forces were used to enforce its expansionistic and often unfair business practices on Outer Rim Worlds. This is what spurred the development of weapons such as the NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer. Over time, the Corporate Alliance grew frustrated with the Senate's limitations on its actions. It supported the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, and eventually aligned itself with Count Dooku's emerging Separatist movement with the promise unlimited profit under a new government. The Corporate Alliance would remain a silent supporter of the Separatists and regulated the distribution of retail products in favor of the Confederacy. During the Separatist Crisis, the Alliance took an increasingly aggressive stance against organizations it perceived as a threat. NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers attacked a slicer compound in the Fakir sector after Alliance clerk Denlace Sachoore, based on an asteroid in that area, was found embezzling data. Twenty-five cybernetic data thieves were killed in the assault, though Allaince executives continued to demonstrate that the actions of the tank droids fell within legal boundaries. During the Clone Wars, the Corporate Alliance pledged its security forces to the military of the Confederacy, most notably its deadly Persuader-class droid enforcers, while Alliance Fantail-class destroyers joined the Confederate Navy. Heavy units including artillery droids, supplied by the Corporate Alliance were used across the galaxy, from Geonosis to Sarapin. Magistrate Argente, leader of the Alliance, took personal command of Merai's forces during the First Battle of Kamino, though the assault on Tipoca City ended in failure. The Corporate Alliance also funded and marketed both anti-Jedi and anti-Republic propaganda which helped keep the public in Confederate territory pro-war. Following the deaths of Argente and his chief aide Denaria Kee during the Mission to Mustafar, as well as the assault on their headquarters at Murkhana, the Corporate Alliance faded into oblivion and its remaining assets were absorbed into the Galactic Empire. Those that remained independent of the growing Imperial military-industrial complex sought refuge with the like-minded Corporate Sector Authority in the Corporate Sector, and were eventually absorbed into the organization. Associations Notable members *Passel Argente: Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance. *Oro Dassyne: Acquistions Specialist, Special Markets Director, and General. *Denaria Kee: Chief aide to Passel Argente. *Trench: Admiral. *Merai: Commander. *Voe Atell: Senator. *Denlace Sachoore: Clerk. *Jerv Riske: Bodyguard. Soldiers *Koorivar Fusiliers *Vibroblade Brigade Battle droids *Corporate Alliance Artillery Heavy ]] *Corporate Alliance Artillery Regular *Corporate Alliance Energy Pummel *Heavy Corporate Alliance Energy Pummel *NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer Warships *Fantail-class destroyer Category:CIS Organizations